Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting apparatus for lifting a work.
Description of the Related Art
A production system, which temporarily lifts up a work from a conveyor line, and executes an operation by an operation machine upon execution of various operations for the work conveyed on the conveyor line, is known (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-263860).
A lifting apparatus which lifts a work with respect to a conveyance line is required to hold/release the work in addition to lifting of the work. When driving sources such as motors are respectively required to lift and hold/release the work, the mechanism of the lifting apparatus is complicated, and cost is unwantedly increased. When the mechanism of the lifting apparatus is complicated, it is difficult to perform an operation for a work from behind of the lifting apparatus, and the workability for the work often impairs. Also, a layout space of an operation machine can only be assured in a space above the lifting apparatus, and the degrees of freedom in layout of the operation machine may often lower.